


Complicated Heart-2

by yetti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is jealous everyday, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Momoi is an annoying director, Romance, TVProducer!Jason, actor!Nash, ha ha, movie-director!Momoi, novelist!Tetsuya, she will be the death of Seijuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Hollywood producer Jason Silver came to Japan after reading a fantasy-romance yaoi novel written by the famous Kuroko Tetsuya aka Takahina Kai, along with him was the popular hollywood actor Nash Gold Jr.A proposal to make Kai's novel work into a movie and even asked Kai to be one of the main cast.Of course, Akashi Seijuro turned it down.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

_Hibari looked so beautiful under the moonlight, his cloak wrapped snug around, slipped up soundless in the night and wedged himself tight against it for warmth. Stray locks of his shoulder length hair cascaded the side of his face._

_Arata held the gaze of his emerald eyes for a long time, he desperately wanted to hug Hibari close. He ached so much to kiss his lips once again._

_The wind bore a breath of ice, it made him wanted to embrace him tight._

_Arata reached Hibari, letting his fingers brush his face gently._

_Hibari smiled. "Let's go back, Arata."_

_For a time, Arata just stared at those emerald eyes. It wasn't only how he looked, but what was inside him. Everything about him. He would slay a dragon, if there were such a thing, just to make him stay by his side forever. There could be no one else to whom he could spend the rest of his life._

_Arata pulled his hand and clipped them together, "Yes, let's go home, Hibari."_

_For that, they went home to their own lands. Free from the plague, free from the curse._

_And the two of then live happy ever after._

 

_**end**  
_

 

 

Kuroko smiles satisfactorily as he pats the very last page of the book, the latest story he has written.

Its a long journey for him, or more like, this novel is the longest one he has ever written and the only fantasy- yaoi romance of all his genres. It has 8 volumes with 7 chapters in each, and every chapter contains 108 pages. Its said to be a successful one, the first copies printed were all sold out and all book stores that have it demands for another thousands of copies. Kuroko never expects that this genre will have big appeal with the readers.

After graduating in the university he pursues his dream to be a career novelist, despite the offer of his father to help his big brother Taiga in running their publishing company, the biggest publishing of entire Japan, matter-of-factly.

He has no regret because he have his number 1 fan living by his side, his instigator, his confidant, his friend, his lover.

_His lover._

Speaking, he is busy infront of his own computer. As to what he's busying for, that Kuroko has no way to interfere. Once Akashi sticks his ass infront of the device, he doesn't want to be disturb and Kuroko knows that so well.

Not that they're different though. And vice versa.

Akashi is now helping his father lead their family business, after a year of rehabilitation because of his leg injury he got from the accident in his senior uni, he starts to work right away.

Kuroko stands up from being laid on the couch, seeing small frowns on his lover's face makes him want to cheer the redhead-- in most possible way.

He peers behind Akashi and places down both hands on his shoulders, he crouches.

"What could be the reason making my Sei frowns?" he asks in a manageable voice.

Akashi tilts his head to his right and smooches the cheek before his face. "Nothing," he replies and pulls Kuroko's hands down.

Kuroko wraps them around the redhead's neck and rests his chin above his shoulder.

"How about you? You seems to be in a good mood."

"Well, I am." Kuroko muses as he tightens his grip.

Akashi likes it very much when Kuroko is doing this to him, he feels so much loved.

He reaches his hand on the back of his lover's head, he starts kissing him. In return, Kuroko rivals his tongue and the kiss deepens.

However, before they could go beyond it, Kuroko's phone rings.

So much for the lovey-dovey thing, Kuroko kiss apart. He answers the call.

"Oh, chief. What's up?" his voice fairly wafts out, slowly taking small steps to the windows. He stands there as he talks in the phone, making few glances on Akashi  who is now busy again on his computer.

"Fan's day? But I have already my sign on the back pages of every book on that story, they're all handwritten. It took me few days to sign on all books, my fingers even got numb for a while." he says and hears the other person laugh.

Kuroko smiles when Akashi takes a short glance at him.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there on that day." he says in dismissive tone and after that he ends the call.

"This is why I did not like to show myself in public, so many hassles, this and that." Kuroko whines. He sighs. He looks up at Akashi who closes his computer and stands from his seat.

"What's the matter?" the redhead asks when he reaches him and cuddles him from behind.

"Thanks to you, its your fault I have to go whenever there are fan's day. I had to attend the signing session everytime they asks for me." he pouted.

"Isn't that a good thing? You should be thankful instead, readers wanted to express their appreciation of your works." Akashi is trying to cool him down. "You're an amazing writer, everyone wants to know the person behind those fantastic stories." he continues to sugarcoat his words though he knows Kuroko won't fall for it.

"Anyway, let's call it a night." Akashi says and they're off to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

New York.

Jason Silver, a well-known hollywood producer, is silently reading a japanese novel that which one of his staff has recommended to him. He's not a fan of stories between two guys falling in love, but the story entitled "Beyond the stars" catches his interest. Its actually a sort of fantasy and romance, the two main characters are enemies but at some pivotal point, they fall with each other. Against all odds, they conquer everything. Disregards everyone and tries to reconcile their people. A witch cast a curse to both of them, plagues their kingdoms. The chaos will only be solve if one of them dies. But they didn't fell for it, instead they fight the witch, dispells the curse and finds cure to the plague. In the end, Hibari and Arata win against the witch. And their kingdoms join forces together, and they live happy ever after.

Jason closes the book and put aside on the corner of the table. This is also the first time he reads a japanese novel, at first he did not pay attention to it. He even joke with his staff and says something mean, like,  _"what's good in reading asian rip-offs?"_ but now that he reads the same book, he takes it back. And secretly says sorry to the author of the said novel.

He is in his little world when his secretary tells him that the popular actor Nash Gold Jr has come to see him.

"Let him in," he says.

The door opens and presents Nash. A tiny gold metal dangles from a small hoop in his left ear, a tattoo on his neck, his built, his height and his looks.

Just the exact description that Jason Silver envisions in his head, at some point, the exact person who will enlivens the characteristics of Arata in the novel. Actually, he's so amazed how the novelist Takahina Kai did write Arata. Its as if Nash was a personification of the mc. Or, did the novelist describe Arata with Nash in his mind when he was writing? There's no proof of evidence, but if he'll see the reality, Nash is worldwide popular. So, maybe a fraction or a probability.

Oh, well. Nevermind.

"Come in," he motions his hand and lead the actor to sit opposite him.

Nash is tall, a big man, even seated. He could see that. But he's still taller of a couples of inches. He studies the actor with a peculiar thoroughness, noting the strong forehead, his almond-shaped eyes, his straight pointed nose, perfect chiseled lips and a strong jaw.

Nash smiles and a shallow but still visible dimple at the corner of his mouth appears.

_No mistake, he fits Arata. A devastatingly handsome for a maniac._

"What's the deal, Mr. Silver?" Nash asks, though he anticipates he's here for another role project. If it was, then this might be their third time working together. And honestly, they clicked.

"Ah, good job on your last movie. That was awesome, you become a nominee again for best actor in the next entertainment award."

"Its all thanks to all of us who worked at it diligently, they helped me a lot during filming." the actor humbly bows his head.

"But you were the most who did his job best, it was excellent." the producer continues to praise his airs and graces.

"Thank you," another smile draws from Nash's lips.

"Oh, right. I asks for you because I want you to read a novel. A japanese novel, I want you to tell me your opinion after. You can read it as how long you want, I don't mind. But, if possible--"

Nash snaps his fingers, "I get it. I'll start to read it tonight, how many books are they?"

"Good. Then," Jason chimes, he slides infront of the actor the book he just finished reading a while ago and brings out the rest of the volume from the drawer.

"Are these all?" Nash asks as his fingers smooths the hard cover of the 8 thick books.

"Yes,"

Nash hums, he fiddles his fingers against his chin as he stares at the books. "Hmmmm, give me two to three weeks to finish them all."

"That's fair enough,"

"Are you planning to make a movie out of it?"

Silver grins, he's right on the hook.

"Well, its interesting. Believe me, you'll get excited after reading it."

"Ohhh," is all Nash says.

 

***

 

As Nash has promised, he finished reading all the volumes in just about three weeks. Along his reading, he totally understands why Jason picked him.

He fits Arata, his exact description. Also, Nash Gold Jr. is gay. And to top it all, they were once an item.

In a matter of a month, team "Beyond the Stars" sets off to Japan.

 

~~tbc~~

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The visiting of hollywood actor Nash Gold Jr to Japan has become an uproar to the media world, every one wants to have an exclusive interview for him, as well as the famous producer Jason Silver who came together with him. Everyone hopes to be the first to publish an article about them because if so, it will escalates their monthly rates. Viewers and readers want a fresh and hot topics about their idols, gossips, what's new and latest about them.

Of course, everyone has already watch Nash Gold Jr's recent movie, its another film added to his success as an actor/model. 

Japan's biggest television network arranged an interview of him a day after his arrival, and the segment will be aired as early as 8 o'clock in the evening. It sure will hit the highest rank, during this hour viewers are mostly awake and alive. And definitely the stage will be fully loaded.

Tonight is the said interview. Kuroko isn't someone who is particular into movies or dramas but the chief editor of their company tells him to watch for it. He did not mention anything as to why he has to, but he says for him to see if the hollywood actor may be a good model for a character of a new novel.

Its not his first time to hear the name but its the first time he will see him on screen. As the interview forgoes, Kuroko has somehow feels that Nash Gold reminds him of someone's character, its just he can't remember yet. Intently staring at the tattoo mark on his neck, his piercings, the way his lips lopsided, how he twitches his brows, his jaws on taut, his height, his body built, everything. He feels like he knew him so well.

Kuroko is so engross watching that he did not notice a certain redhead who's now emanating an ominous aura around him, alternately looking at him and the screen. Nerve cells are crackling in every corner of his face, brows are meeting at the center, eyes slanting up side and fingers tapping the top of the table.

Soon after, Akashi sits up, snails to where the bluehead's seating and stands behind him. He crouches down and leans his elbows on the top backrest of the couch, wraps his hands around Kuroko's neck. Akashi mumbles near his ears.

"He's not even half of my handsomeness, why are you staring at that foreign actor as if he's a god."

Startled, Kuroko flinches forward. "Don't startle me like that!" he yells.

"I'm not." Akashi says in a bland voice.

"Yes, you are!"

"Its because you are so concentrated that you did not notice me right away. And why are you watching that trash by the way?"

"Its not a trash, Tomo-san asks me to watch it."

"And why so?" the redhead moves place and sits beside Kuroko, he leans back.

"I don't know myself, he just says to watch the interview and see if he's good enough of a novel character." Kuroko flinch again and pushes Akashi's hand that's starting to touch him, feel his skin under his shirt. "Stop it," he demands.

Akashi did not listen, instead he pulls him close to his body, wraps his waist around his arms and buries his face on his shoulder blade. "Tetsuya, please don't look at him like that. You're not allowed to look at any guy other than me, I can't stand it."

Kuroko blushes upon hearing those words coming from his mouth, sometimes Akashi is so cute saying words beyond his character. At times like this that he realizes he's even more falling for him, so deep he can't imagine.

"Are you jealous?" he teases, trying to lighten his mood. "I'm not looking at him or anything, I am yours, Sei. That you can be sure of,"

"I know, but I can't help it." and he hugs Kuroko tighter, as if the bluehead will disappear any moment.

Kuroko can't say any words, an eternity of silence flutters after. He focuses his eyes on the screen, but the slight tremor of Akashi's fingers against his skin disturbs him. And Kuroko is struggling to himself not to get horny.

_"......so, are you saying that the reason you came here in Japan is to meet a certain person?" the lady announcer asks._

_"Yeah, but I am not allowed to say his name 'coz its not yet confirm. I mean, Mr. Silver has to contact first the publishing company and ask if we can arrange an appointment with them." Nash replies. "We are hoping that that person will meet us,"_

_"Is he a celebrity?"_

_"Hmmmm, well, he's not a celebrity I think but he's popular."_

_"Can you give us a clue?"_

_Nash answers her with just a smile, he can't give away any clues. Jason might get upset with him._

_"Then, if that's the case, you have all the luxury time to explore our country."_

_"For the mean time, yes. Maybe we can go to the hotsprings, or the parks and also, I want to see Mt. Fuji at close."_

.......

Watching the entertainment news has been neglected, the two continues to snuggle with each other and the television watches them instead.

 

* * *

 

"The novel caught my interest, I really want to make a movie out of it. I want to ask the author if they can give us the permission to do so, but I don't know how to contact them." Jason Silver says to Momoi, a famous director(in Japan), the hollywood producer visits her agency and the two of them are seating companionably in Momoi's office.

The japanese producer raises a brow and a lopsided smile cracks her lips, in the back of her mind, even her has been pestering the publisher to let her make a movie out of one of their awesome novels particularly the work of their youngest author.

"I can't guarantee you that they will give us the permit, but I can at least show you their office...." Momoi says as she plays the pen in her fingers. "On one condition,"

Silver grins inwardly,  _as he thought, of course, this always happens. In this industry, there's no such things as free._

"And that is?"

Momoi did not answer quickly, she has to make it sure the condition she is planning will be dealt with. She heaves a deep breath.

"If the author gives you the go, add me into your group. I mean, not only as an assistant director. I want to direct it in my own way."

"That...." Silver's voice reeks of blatant refusal, usually, he doesn't want a collaboration in a movie that he produces.

Momoi sees through him, "Well, that's for today. Thank you for visiting us." she motions her hand for the foreigner to have his way out the door.

Jason Silver has predicts this beforehand, and so, he lowers his throne and speaks smoothly as he is trying to win her.

"Alright, let's...do it. You will direct the movie," in the end, Silver agrees.

The lady director smirks, this is her chance to ask that certain bluehead to join the acting industry. For so long she has been so persistent, Takahina Kai is one of a hell's beauty. A face that sure kills every fan's fantasy.

Without any words, Momoi did not waste a single second and she orders her PA to connect a call to KagaKuro publisher's editor in-chief. They have become acquaintance after she pesters him non stop. And even if how many times that stingy editor has rejects her, he won't surrender until she get what she wants.

This time, for sure, she will succeed. No author can refuse a proposal of a hollywood producer even if that author is no other than the famous fantasy writer, Takahina Kai or should she say, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

~~tbc~~

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC on the run(^ з^)

 

KagaKuro Publishing House's building stands right infront of a train station at the city proper. The main offices are located at the fourth floor, the editorial offices at the third, the library at the second, reception at first, and the president's at the fifth. Director Momoi has clearly tells them to just read at the library and not to meet any employees from the third and fourth floors while she try to convince the chief editor and ask a favor for her to meet the company's president. She knows firsthand that President Kagami Taiga may be easy to talk with, but not when it deals with the company's property-- the books.

Since its the first time for Jason and Nash to meet him,  it shall be one step at a time.

The only sound discernible inside the library, are the sounds of the turning pages of books. Most people inside focuses their attention on the books they are reading. Nash glances around once in a while, minding every moves the people there make. Jason though, as if he is pretending to be deeply engross in what he's reading, but the truth, his eyes are rolling casually. For an hour or two they have been sitting there, perhaps not they have counted people coming in and out. And countless times Jason catches Nash's boring eyes on his own.

Nash whispers near the producer's ear. "Can't I just step out? Its killing me for heaven's sake!"

Jason cat-grins of his little sly mouth, he says. "Shall I entertain you?" and he looks at the actor, misty-eyed.

Scowl parades the face of Nash, "Or shall I kill you just, instead?"

Jason smiles bittersweet and holds his hands up, not a word, but does means a lost.

"I ain't returning till night time, see you."

Nash then leaves and Jason sitting still, his eyes though following the actor's trail till his back fades and no longer be seen, only then he lets out a frustrating sigh. No matter how he tries to seduce him, Nash has not thrown him the same look he used to look at him. There's a reason behind him tagging Nash to come here in Japan, he wants him back for himself. But of course, he will never tell him that, his so-called pride is still as high as mt. everest.

To lighten his mind, Jason decides to read another book so, he goes to the archives. While scanning some books, he overhears two ladies at their twenty's whispering ear to ear. Not that its actually a whisper since other readers hears them and glances at their side, he feigns ignorance however.

"Woah, this is it! This is the last volume of Takahina's book " _My lovely boyfriend!_ " Ms. A says.

Ms. B looks at her with relief. "That's awesome! You have to buy it then,"

"I've been asking the manager of the bookstore I frequent to, she says there's no more copy. I'll have to wait for reprints but it's uncertain, maybe I'll just photocopy this volume." comes the surly reply of Ms. A.

A gentle chuckle comes off Jason who hears it, the two ladies turns around to face him. "I'm sorry I overheard you, but photocopying a book without the permission of the owner is not allowed, I think?" he says as he approaches them. "And as we can read the rules which is posted at the counter, the books here are prohibited outside."

Ms. A scowls unladylike gusto as she sends him dagger eyes. "What a goner." she utters.

Ms. B with her jittery look pulls the other lady, "We have the entire day today, let's just sit there and read to your heart's content." she angle-bow her head to Jason as she and her resisting friend walks away.

Neither of the two ladies is conventionally pretty, what strikes him most is the book Ms. A is holding. He cranes his neck and hovers over the array of books on the shelf infront of him. He takes one of the same book but a different volume.

"My lovely boyfriend, volume 1 by Takahina Kai." the same author of the book he has recently read back in the U.S.

Certainly, his crave to read another story from this author escalates one step higher. He returns back to his seat and decides to pass the time in the library, sightseeing is not in his vocabulary of the day. Maybe Nash leaving him alone pays him at a commendable price, he snickers as he start escaping himself from reality.

 

Meanwhile, Nash ends up at a crowded place, though its not a matter if he gets lost, the fact he never shows himself undisguised, in a mall no less. He rushes through the clothing department the moment he sees one, and immediately buy things to makes himself oblivious from the  crowd. He puts them on after paying at the counter, though he's been ravelled by the cashier, he blocks his finger on her lips then hush her with his devastating one-eyed blink before he puts on the dark glasses. The cashier blushes particularly, and even burns her face when the finger he used to block her lips, kiss it against his own.

Nash reads through the cashier's flustered face,  _an indirect kiss!_

Without any hassle silently, he heads out and hardly recognise, he moves and walks around with the world's free of speculating eyes.

The American actor rides the escalator up to the third floor of the mall, there at the right corner of spacious hall, is another crowd. That the people are in a queue, mostly though are women and at their twenties. There are also men mix in the line, and probably he think, are of the same as  _him._ But it seems like no one care. He asks the last one in queue.

"Excuse me, what is this line for?" says Nash.

"An autograph signing."

"Oh," he curves his brows. "Is the person famous?"

"Yes, at least to us book lovers."

"Ah, a book author. What genre he usually writes?" he continue asking.

"Most of his works are fantasy and they're all incredible and awesome as him. What makes him more awesome is he wrote his own love story admitting he's on the same side as us bravely. And then his recent book has unbelievably hit the highest selling point, avid readers demand for reprints."

"Hmm, you seem to like this author very much." he comments, his eyes search for the title of the book he is holding.

_Beyond the Stars!_

That's the title of the book Jason wants to put in a movie! That means.....Nash stares on the long queue he thinks it has no end, really though. This is quiet unexpected. He gets to meet this author first before Jason meets him himself. This is good.

"You have to buy his book if you want his autograph." says the guy. "All his books are on that shelf, go get one. This signing session will end twenty minutes later." 

Nash moves and pick one, he read the back summary.

"Come on, they're gonna cut the lines from here."

So, Nash just take the book with him and fall himself in the queue. As he wait in line, he tries to count his place and he's number 12th. His eyes stretches to the front and be dilated when he looks at the feature of the person signing.

A small rounded face, pinkish cheeks and cherry lips, a soft-touch blue hair, white silky skin. And when he raises his face from writing, Nash clearly sees that his eyes are as crystal blue as the sky.

_Shit, what a sinful face!_

While enjoying his eyes of the delicious beauty infront of him, he sense a murderous intent nearby. Nash lifts his head, a certain redhead with two-toned eyes is staring at him, sending him fires. Or is it just his imagination?

Hmm...

Until its his time in the line, Nash steps forward. Takahina Kai looks up to him, their eyes meet. Nash smiles. Kai smiles back and bobs his head, and shows his hand as if he is reaching something from him. Nash gasps.  _Holy motherfucking shit! Don't smile at me like that._

Kai smiles again, this time showing his sparkling teeth. "Give me something to sign, or don't you have anything?"

Snaps out of his daze, Nash quickly hands the book of the same author he unintentionally buy. Unconsciously, the one he buy is the next to last volume of his work "My lovely boyfriend."

"This book brings back the old days," Kai says as he sign the cover page of the book. "You're not Japanese, are you here for a holiday?"

"Yeah, kinda." he replies, and since he is the last one, maybe its fine if he will create a short conversation with him.

"But then, why this book?" Kai asks, the book is still on his hand.

"Ah, I grab it unconsciously but well, I'll just read it." says Nash as he tries to seduce him with his smile.

Then right there, on hindsight, that redhead is glaring at him again and this time is even more chilling, scaring him to death.

Is that jerk a boyfriend? Interesting. Shall he jump to the fire instead?

Luck or not, Nash notices a small piece of paper on Kai's hair. Not minding at all, he reaches his hand to take it but, another hand grab his and snap him out.

The said redhead fiercely snarls at him, eyes like popping out he says. "Please, no touching."

Woah. Woah.

"I am just taking out the dirt on his hair."

The redhead takes off his coat and put on Kai. "I'll take it myself, just that touching is not allowed specially for someone suspicious."

Wow!

"You have a very posses-- I mean a protective bodyguard." Nash muses as he lifts up the glasses and peek and when their eyes meet, he puts it back. "Sorry, I can't wear off this glasses but I am not a suspicious person."

Takahina Kai laughs, to Nash, it sounds audibly sexy.

"He's name is Seijuro and he's not my bodyguard."

"Hmm?"

"Really." Kai says as he returns back the book he signed to Nash.

Seijuro looks at the time and reminds Kai that he still have an appointment with the company's president-- his brother, Kagami. "There's no more fan here for you to sign, we should head to Kagami's office. I can't let you stay out here for so long." he adds as he steal a glance at the foreigner's side.  _When he took his glasses for a second, I perfectly captured his face. He looks familiar, where did I see him?_

Kai nods to agree, and looks back at Nash. "Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Nash raises his left hand intending for a shake but stagnant mid-air when the redhead makes a warning sound. "Do I need his permission first?" he asks the obvious yet feels down when Takahina Kai looks at him as if he's saying its only the right thing to do.

Seijuro silently nods, eyes skeptical though.

It hasn't been three seconds that Nash shakes Kai's hand, Seijuro breaks them off.

"That's enough. Let's leave." says him and he guides Kai to their dressing room.

But before they completely leave the place, Nash speaks in riddle.

"I'll surly treasure this book, Mr. Kai and.." he pauses for a while that which it irritates Seijuro. "We'll be meeting again in a few days, and I hope there's no more puppy behind your ass by that time."

"Pardon?" Kai asks.

Nash did not reply, walking backwards he annoyingly grins which is intended for the redhead.

That eventually forces Seijuro retaliates with a silent fucking finger.

 

* * *

 

On their way to Kagami's office, Akashi glances to Kuroko from time to time. He is actually trying to get his attention but it seems that the bluehead is tired afterall. Seeing him close his eyes and lightly breathes, driving with caution is only the favorable thing for him to do.

Fortunately its Saturday, he has the free time to be with his lover. He actually plans a date after Kuroko's signing session but he never expects that it takes longer time. He never even imagined how many fans his lover have, or how he is amazingly famous. Before when he didn't know yet that Kuroko Tetsuya is Takahina Kai, he used to read with him, fantasy stories that he likes. Imagine his surprise when he finds out the truth, in good faith, he is overwhelmed. There are bumps before their way, and after, and even in the future, but its a destiny they ended up together. Even cohabiting.

Akashi halts the car as the red light glares, his focus still splits into two- the road, and of course, Kuroko.

For a beat, he is mesmerised. The sleeping beauty before his eyes is definitely a sin, those cherry lips that are slightly parted blows his mind. He holds off the car wheel and sneaks a quick kiss, but its not enough. One more time. And another one. And another one.

And anothe--

"That's enough."

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Who wouldn't?" Kuroko replies, he sits straight. "Its green."

Akashi starts again the car, then they move.

"By the way," Akashi converses. "That big guy, he looks familiar."

"The last one?"

"He's dangerous. His eyes were glued to you."

"Hmm, every fan are like that."

"That one is different. How can I say this, hmm...like, he wanted to eat you whole."

Kuroko can't help but laugh. "You are so cute when you're jealous, do you know that, Seijuro?" he teases.

But Akashi is serious. "Really, I'm not joking. If you meet someone like that again, try to avoid them specially when I'm not around. What can you do if you're alone?"

"I am fine."

"More importantly," Akashi looks at the bluehead passionately. "Don't let other guys touch you so easily. I'll go crazy."

Kuroko can't say a word. No, he is rendered speechless.

 

__tbc__

 

 


End file.
